Wake me up when September ends
by Pampanne
Summary: Connaissez-vous la chanson "Wake me up when September ends" de Green day ? Avez-vous vu le clip ? Si oui, imaginez Klaine à la place du couple qu'il y a dans le clip. Si non, soyez curieux et lisez cet OS/SongFic.


**Bonjour ou bonsoir ^^.**

**Je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolé pour le retard et tout ça mais, vous savez, j'écris quand j'ai le temps. Et en ce moment, j'en n'ai pas trop... Avec les examens (que j'ai réussi !) et les vacances sans internet parfois ^^. C'est un peu compliqué ^^. Bon Zombieland je publierai bientôt, c'est promis, mais en attendant j'ai écris en petit OS pour ba... Justement pour attendre ^^**

**Cet OS est un "Songfic" (ça se dit ?). Bref. Je disais c'est une songfic et je vous conseil de regarder le clip avant ou après avoir lu cet OS pour mieux comprendre ^^. Alors j'ai écris ça, un soir, quand je m'ennuyais et que je regardais des clips de mon groupe préféré : Green day. Si vous ne connaissez pas Green day, allez voir sur Wikipédia ;). La chanson s'appelle : Wake me up when September ends.**

* * *

"Je serai toujours avec toi. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Jamais" dit Kurt.

Blaine sourit puis l'embrassa. Ils étaient tout les deux, sur l'herbe, Kurt dans les bras de Blaine.

"Je t'aime" murmura Kurt. Blaine l'embrassa de nouveau.

"Je sais" dit-il. Kurt se blottit encore plus contre lui. Blaine posa son menton sur l'épaule de Kurt.

"Ne me quitte pas" murmura Kurt, tout d'un coup.

"Jamais. Je te le promet" dit Blaine en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

_Summer has come and passed._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Kurt se leva et aida Blaine à faire de même. Soudain, Blaine le porta. Kurt cria, surprit. Ils rigolent tout les deux et Blaine commença son chemin, avec Kurt sur le dos, jusqu'à la sorti du champ où ils étaient il y a cinq minutes.

_Like my fathers come to pass._

_Seven years has gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Blaine trébucha et tomba en emportant Kurt avec lui. Kurt atterri sur le torse de Blaine. Ils se regardèrent cinq secondes dans les yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Ils restèrent comme ca au moins un bon quart d'heure avant de se lever pour aller manger.

_Here comes the rain again._

_Falling from the stars._

Ils marchaient dans la rue, main dans la main, en direction d'un petit vendeur de sandwichs.

_Drenched in my pain again._

_Becoming who we are._

Après avoir fini leurs sandwichs, ils rentrèrent chez Blaine. Ce dernier joua a un jeu vidéo dont Kurt ignorait le nom. Au bout de dix minutes, Kurt éteint la télé puis se mit devant en regardant Blaine avec un sourire accroché a ses lèvres. Blaine le regarda la bouche entre-ouverte, choqué. Il fini par sourire et attaquer Kurt en lui faisant pleins de baisers.

_As my memory rests._

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

"Tu n'as pas fait ça !" Cria Kurt.

Blaine était assis sur une chaise devant sa maison quand Kurt apparu, visiblement tres en colère et triste.

"De quoi ?" Demanda Blaine. Mais il savait de quoi Kurt parlait.

"Dit moi que tu n'as pas fais ça" Pleura Kurt.

Kurt lui donna une claque.

"S'il te plait dit moi que tu n'as pas fais ça, tu n'as pas fais ça..." Répéta Kurt.

Blaine hocha la tête puis la baissa.

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu" Kurt pleura encore plus.

Blaine se leva, s'approcha de lui en lui prenant le bras pour essayer de le calmer.

"Mais tu n'as pas fais ça, dis moi que c'est pas vrai" demanda Kurt en le regardant dans les yeux.

"Je voulais te le dire mais-" commença Blaine avant d'être coupé par Kurt.

"C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai" dit Kurt en le frappa légèrement sur le bras.

"Ecoute-"

"Je t'aime tellement"

"Mais moi aussi. Calme toi, calme toi" essaya Blaine.

Blaine essaya de le prendre dans ses bras mais Kurt le repoussa.

"Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu" répéta Kurt. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains en se baissant presque à genoux.

"Mais pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Je l'ai fais pour nous ! Pour nous ! Ce n'est pas facile ! Je voulais que tu sois fière de moi !" Lui cria Blaine.

Blaine rentra chez lui, énervé, en laissant Kurt seul devant la porte d'entré.

_Summer has come and passed._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Blaine était dans le car. Ça y est. Il est parti. Quand il descendit du car, un homme habillé d'un chapeau vert, une chemise beige rentrée dans un pantalon de la même couleur que son chapeau, les accueilli. Lui et les autres. Il lui cria des choses qu'il n'entendit presque pas, pensant trop a Kurt.

_Ring out the bells again._

_Like we did when spring began._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Kurt, lui, était seul. Chez lui. Sur son lit. Tenant la bague que Blaine lui avait offerte pour leur deuxième anniversaire. Il se sentait seul et il avait peur. Peur de ne plus jamais le revoir.

_Here comes the rain again._

_Falling from the stars._

Un homme habillé d'une tenu militaire emmena Blaine et les autres jeunes garçons avec qui il était dans le bus. Ben, en mec avec des cheveux noirs et une sorte de crête rouge, passa en premier. Et oui, il n'allait plus avoir de cheveux. Blaine avait les yeux dans le vide. Quand se fut son tour, il s'assoit sur le tabouret noir et le coiffeur approcha la tondeuse de sa tête. Ça y est, la tondeuse a touché sa tête. Il voit ses cheveux bruns bouclés tomber sur ses genoux. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était fini. Il se leva pour laisser la place a un gars qui avait la même coupe de cheveux que le chanteur de Nirvana. Pourquoi faut-il nous raser la tête quand on veut entrer dans l'armée ?

_Drenched in my pain again._

_Becoming who we are._

Blaine était là depuis quelques jours maintenant. Il se battait. Il n'était pas mort. Ni blessé. C'était dur, très dur, mais il se battait. Il se battait pour sa famille. Pour son pays. Pour Kurt.

_As my memory rests._

_But never forgets what I lost._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Un mois. Un mois était passé. Kurt pensait toujours a Blaine. Jour et nuit. Était-il vivant ? Était-il mort ? Ou pire, blessé ou même prit en otage ? Kurt pleurait tout les jours en se réveillant, sans Blaine a ses coter, et en quand il s'endormait, seul.

Blaine, lui, est toujours sur le terrain. Il tient bon. Quelques uns de ses camarades sont morts ou même blessés. Lui il tenait bon.

_Summer has come and passed._

_The innocent can never last._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Blaine courrait pour ne pas se faire tirer dessus. Il entendait les cris de ses camarades touchés ou coincés. Cela pourrait arriver à Blaine aussi...

_Like my father's come to pass._

_Twenty years has gone so fast._

_Wake me up when September ends._

Il courut de toutes ses forces pour atteindre le petit coin "tranquille" qu'il avait repéré. Devant lui, quelqu'un se prit une balle dans la jambe. Ça aurai pu être lui. Il l'ignora malgré ses cris déchirants et courut pour sauver sa peau.

_Wake me up when September ends._

Kurt regarda le ciel. Il vit le soleil. Blaine regarda lui aussi le ciel. Il vit le soleil. Il y avait une sorte de connexion entre eux, malgré tout.

"Je serai toujours avec toi. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Jamais".

_Wake me up when September ends._

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Franchement, je trouve ça pourri ^^. Bon peut être que vous vous aimez mais bon, je préfère le clip de Green day ^^. D'ailleurs, allez le voir pour mieux comprendre. Dans le clip, il y a un couple et moi j'ai imaginé nos deux préférés (Kurt & Blaine :P) à la place de ce couple.**

**Bon ba voilà. Je publierai d'autre chapitre de Zombieland plus tard, promis ;).**

**Et toi, en fait, aimes-tu Green day ? :). Si tu aimes, je t'aime bien.**

**Pampanne.**


End file.
